


Under the Volcano

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Bagge family is going on vacation to HipHip Island, but little do they know, Muriel and Miriam are asked to be apart of an ancient island sacrifice so they do not anger the Volcano God. However, Dawn, Cassius, and the Reid Twins come in to save them.





	

In an airplane made up of leaves, Courage, Muriel, Eustace, and Miriam were in the airplane, going to a mysterious island.

"Oh, Courage, Miriam, look," Muriel smiled to her dog and niece as she looked out the window. "This is going to be a gorgeous holiday!"

"I'm so excited, Aunt Muriel." Miriam agreed.

"At least it's free." Eustace commented.

The plane lost its engine and came crashing down which made everyone scream.

"Whoa, we almost hit that volcano!" Miriam gasped.

Soon enough, the plane hit the ground, but the wheel came off as it was skidding down the island and soon fell all apart. The pilot and his monkey then gave each other a thumb's up.

"So, is this HipHip Island?" Muriel asked.

"I hate islands." Eustace complained.

Courage could only moan in response.

"Are you okay, Courage?" Miriam soothed her aunt's dog.

"Uh-huh." Courage replied.

"That's good to know." Miriam was relieved for him.

The Bagge family explored the island until a couple of natives came toward them.

"Huh?" Courage shivered slightly.

"Welcome to HipHip Island," the man greeted. "I am Chief Wicky Wicky."

"Oh, my..." Muriel smiled. "The Chief himself."

"Hello, sir." Miriam politely greeted.

"Does the buffet have chopped meat?" Eustace asked.

"This is my daughter, Wicky Wicky Woo." The Chief introduced the woman next to him who had flower leis.

"So pleased to meet you, Your Majesties." Muriel smiled and waved politely.

"Do you have any teenage sons?" Miriam smirked as she longed for the perfect boyfriend.

"I'm afraid I haven't yet." The Chief replied.

"Aw, darn it." Miriam pouted.

The daughter giggled and gave Muriel and Miriam both flower leis. The daughter gave one to Courage which fell to his sides and Eustace, who groaned as the daughter gave him a kiss.

"Be nice, Uncle Eustace." Miriam scolded.

"Blah, blah, blah." Eustace mumbled to her.

"I feel like a real native," Muriel smiled to the islanders. "Thank ye for invitin' us to yer island."

"Why did you pick us?" Miriam asked.

"Look in through phone book," The Chief replied. "You live in middle of Nowhere, figured no one would miss you when you're gone... Ahem! I mean, on vacation."

"Hmm..." Miriam hummed out of suspicion.

"But how do ye make money if ye give away free vacations?" Muriel asked.

"Shut up! Where's the grub?" Eustace demanded.

"You have plenty of time for payments for us," The Chief said before clapping his hands. "Dress up ladies for hot time."

"Wait, what?!" Miriam asked.

The pilot and the monkey then came over to give Muriel and Miriam an island makeover.

"Too much!" Miriam coughed.

Miriam and Muriel eac had on a coconut bra, grass skirt, flower lei on their heads, and make-up. Muriel giggled as she liked her new look.

"Yes, ladies," The Chief approved. "Ready to dive into bubbling good time."

"Oh, my, yes." Muriel giggled.

"Wait, you mean the volcano?!" Miriam gasped.

The Chief's daughter giggled and pulled Eustace along to join the fun.

"Courage, do something!" Miriam called out.

Courage struggled with the suitcases and saw Miriam's league communicator which gave him an idea to press a button to signal out for help.

In the League...

Dawn was meditating until her eyes flashed open and she heard an incoming call. "A distress call from Miriam? I wonder what could be the problem," she pondered until she used the computer to locate where the transmission was coming from. "Oh, my, HipHip Island!"

"What's going on, Dawn?" Cassius came over to the moonchild.

"Miriam's in trouble!" Dawn alerted him.

"Why?" Cassius asked. "What's going on?!"

"Miriam and Muriel are going to be sacrificed in a volcano because the people have a Volcano God they worship inside of there." Dawn explained.

"Oh, my gosh, we have to save her, she's my best friend!" Cassius panicked.

"I know, I know, calm down." Dawn soothed him.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm..." Cassius said at first. "But how can we handle a Volcano God? That's what I'm mostly worried about."

"You know we've faced greater challenges before, there's nothing we can't do." Dawn put her arm around him.

"Yeah, but this is different, it's a volcano god!" Cassius reminded her. "A volcano god!"

Dawn then slapped him to calm him down. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"Sorry, Dawn..." Cassius muttered sheepishly.

"Are you okay now?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Cassius reassured.

"Don't be like Kurama and worry about me." Dawn said.

"Who's Kurama?" Cassius asked.

"I'll explain that later, right now, the Bagge family is in danger." Dawn reminded him.

"You're right." Cassius agreed.

"Hmm... Most of the members are on vacation, especially Dexter..." Dawn pondered. "I guess it'll have to be up to us."

The door then knocked and it was Justin and Justine.

"Come in." Dawn allowed them.

"Hey, Dexter, we're going to Hawaii, so-" Justine said at first until she realized who was there. "Oops... Sorry, guys."

"That's okay, we were just leaving ourselves." Cassius said.

"Miriam, the niece of Eustace and Muriel is in trouble with her family." Dawn informed the Reid twins.

"Where at?" Justine asked.

"HipHip Island." Dawn replied.

"Not them again." Justin and Justine groaned.

"Pardon?" Cassius asked the twins.

"We had to stop them against human sacrifices about 32 times." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my." Dawn pouted.

"Are they... Um... Family to you guys?" Cassius asked curiously since Justin and Justine were descended from Pele.

"Oh, it's just that we've seen the Volcano God a couple of times." Justine replied.

"I-Is he harmless?" Cassius asked nervously.

"Do you want the right answer or the comfortable answer?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure if I wanna know now..." Cassius gulped.

"There, there, it's okay." Dawn hugged Cassius to soothe him.

Cassius blushed slightly in the moonchild's hug.

"Anyway, if you want, we can help you." Justine offered.

"Besides, if anyone knows about the dangers of volcanoes, it's us." Justin added.

"What about your trip?" Dawn asked. "I'd hate to see you guys working during your vacation."

"That's okay, we're leaving tomorrow," Justine reassured. "The Boys went ahead without us."

"Are you sure?" Cassius asked. "I mean, it is the time for vacation and family." he then looked a little sad at the mention of family since he no longer had one.

"We'll be fine," Justine promised. "This is more important."

"Well... Okay, if you insist..." Dawn replied.

The four teens then decided to all work together in order to save Miriam and her family's lives.

Meanwhile back on HipHip Island...

"Oh, no, I lost my communicator when those natives gave me a horrible island makeover!" Miriam panicked.

The Chief was soon telling stories to Muriel to keep her entertained. "And then the mongoose said to the python..." he said before making some animal noises before laughing.

Muriel giggled before looking confused. "I don't get it."

"And then I lifted mah truck with one hand," Eustace smiled to Wicky Wicky Woo as they walked beside each other. "And saved the cute little bunnies!"

Wicky Wicky Woo giggled and tried to feel his muscles, but ended up hurting his arm.

"Ow!" Eustace groaned. "What're ya tryin' to do, bust me arm?!"

Wicky Wicky Woo just giggled and followed the grumpy farmer. They were now at the edge of the volcano.

"It is time for ceremony!" The Chief announced.

Unknown to them, a jet was flying towards the island.

"There's the island." Justin pointed out.

"Oh, my." Dawn looked worried.

"It's beautiful... Except for the volcano part." Cassius commented.

"That's true." Dawn agreed with him.

"At least we made it just in the nick of time." Justin said.

"Oh, goody, I love ceremonies." Muriel smiled.

"Where's the grub?" Eustace asked.

Courage shivered nervously, he then saw the jet coming and signaled for them to land near him.

"It's Courage!" Dawn spotted the cowardly dog.

"At least we made it in time." Cassius said to her.

"That, we did." Dawn agreed in relief.

They then landed the jet on the ground and come over to the cowardly fuchsia dog.

Courage hugged Dawn right away once he saw her.

"It's all right, Courage, we're here." Dawn soothed the cowardly dog.

"Am I dreaming or is that dog's fur pink?" Justin asked.

"Nope, you're not dreaming." Cassius told him.

"Courage, where's Miriam and everyone?" Dawn asked.

Courage babbled and pointed to the volcano.

"Do we still have time?" Dawn asked.

"Uh-huh." Courage nodded to her.

"Come on, guys, we got work to do," Dawn said before winking to the Reid twins. "And I think that the Volcano Twins would be an excellent help."

"Guess that was obvious of you to know." Justine smiled sheepishly to the moonchild.

"I knew too," Cassius said. "Kara and Sara told me they saw it in one of their fortunes."

"Who?" Justin asked.

"They're the Oracle twins," Cassius explained. "One can see good things and one can see bad things."

"How do you know them?" Justin asked.

"They're my twin sisters..." Cassius revealed. "They have fortune telling abilities like our mother did. Sara, is Little Miss Mary Sue Sunshine who is almost always happy like Madison Papadopulous can see bad fortunes while Kara is dark and depressing, always has a black cloud over her head, can see good fortunes."

"That's weird." Justin commented.

"I thought so too when they first discovered it, but you get used to it." Cassius replied.

"Anyway, it's time to move out." Dawn said.

"All right..." Justine said before she held out her fist to her twin brother.

"I'm so ready for this." Justin replied.

Justin and Justine joined fists together to transform. "VOLCANO TWINS POWERS ACTIVATE!"

Courage responded by hiding behind Dawn nervously.

"It's okay, Courage," Dawn soothed. "They're not going to hurt you."

"Isn't this exciting, Miriam?" Muriel smiled to her niece. "A real ceremony!"

"Where's the grub?" Eustace asked impatiently.

Wicky Wicky Woo giggled and put a coconut with a face drawing on his head.

"What's going on? Why's everything dark!?" Eustace's arms flailed out until he fell on the edge of the volcano.

"Oh, Wicky Wicky Woo," The Chief smiled. "She have wedding coconut ready!"

"Will there be shuffleboard afterwards?" Muriel asked.

"Afterwards, you and teenage child will enjoy long rest... Very long rest..." The Chief told her.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Miriam gulped.

The Chief then clapped his hands with a grin. "Let human offering begin!"

"I don't wanna die!" Miriam cried out. "I haven't even started dating yet!"

Courage gasped as he worried about Muriel and Miriam.

"There, I see them up ahead, let's go." Dawn informed.

Cassius, Dawn, Justin, and Justine then went up the volcano with Courage so they could save Muriel and Miriam.

"Oh, goody." Muriel was amused.

Then the pilot and the monkey used a jackhammer to lever them against the edge of the volcano.

"I AM GOING TO DIE!" Miriam yelped. "Please, someone, anyone, help us!"

The teens and the fuchsia dog climbed up to the top of the volcano. Cassius, and Courage stopped the pilot and monkey just in time.

"Phew! We made it." Cassius said in relief.

"Volcano God will be pleased." The Chief told the others.

"Wait, please, you must stop this!" Dawn begged him.

The Chief turned to Dawn.

"Greetings, my name is Dawn Evergreen," The moonchild introduced herself. "And these are my partners: The Volcano Twins."

"I'm here too." Cassius reminded Dawn.

"Ah, yes, and Cassius Oracle as well," Dawn then said. "Sorry, Cassius."

"That's okay." Cassius shrugged.

"It important tradition to sacrifice for Volcano God." The Chief told the others.

"Blah, blah, blah, we know." Justine replied.

"We get it." Justin added.

"It is very important, like with boar eating pies." The Chief told the Volcano Twins.

The pilot and the monkey then got rid of the human and dog and knocked over, the chief, but was bounced back due to his big belly.

"That didn't work." Cassius commented.

"You anger Volcano God, if Volcano God not get human offerings, Volcano God blow whole volcano, destroy everything on island." The Chief warned the others.

Courage gasped and whimpered.

"No worry, Dog and teenage children," The Chief replied. "Lady and other teenage child going into volcano, so Volcano God turn off Mountain of Smoke before it blow."

"What?!" Justine yelped.

"That dude needs to get a new hobby." Justin deadpanned.

"I hear he had bad break-up with a goddess named Pele." The Chief shrugged.

"Sounds like Drell when he left Hilda at the altar." Justine whispered to herself.

"Can't you reconsider?" Dawn pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Blonde Teenage Child, but we must do human offerings." The Chief replied.

"Surely there must be some way out of this, sir..." Cassius offered.

"Oh, great googly god of volcano with flames so hot and smoke so whispy, we shove these ladies down in your draino, so don't cook us up extra crispy." The Chief recited which made Muriel and Miriam both scream.

"Okay, it's time to work, let's do this." Justine told her brother.

"Right behind ya, Sis." Justin replied.

"Courage!" Muriel cried out.

Justin came by Miriam and pulled the throne back.

Miriam looked at the former male model with hearts in her eyes and blushed. "Hi, there."

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"I am now that you're here, but I'm still scared." Miriam replied.

"Don't worry, my sister and I will save you." Justin promised.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." Miriam thanked.

"No problem." Justin smiled at her.

Miriam blushed from his smile and giggled, sounding as shy and nervous as a young school girl.

Justine then went to help Muriel while Dawn and Cassius were comforting Courage. Courage then had another idea as he poured antacids into the volcano which made it burp.

"Dog and Teenage Children funny." The Chief laughed.

"Did that volcano just burp?" Cassius asked uneasily.

"Yep." Justine confirmed.

Cassius gulped in response.

"Before we send lady and teenage child to Volcano God, we bring out ceremonial wild boar." The Chief announced as the pilot and monkey brought out a barrel of pies with a boar tied to a rope on the end.

"Please, sir, reconsider," Dawn begged. "Courage loves them dearly and doesn't want anything to happen to them."

"You barking up wrong tree," The Chief told her. "You want to talk to Volcano God."

"Don't tell me he's all the way down there." Cassius said.

"Indeed." The Chief replied.

"We'll never survive in there!" Cassius said to Dawn.

"You better go now before boar finish pies." The Chief warned.

The boar was gulping and slurping down the pies.

"Justin, we need to go in that volcano." Justine told her brother.

"But what about the ladies?" Justin asked his sister.

"We'll handle this from here," Dawn replied. "Here, let Courage go with you guys."

"Huh?" Courage whimpered nervously.

"Courage, you got to go down there and talk to that volcano god!" Muriel cried out to her dog.

Courage whimpered and then came down the volcano with the others to talk to the Volcano God.

"Be careful, guys." Cassius warned.

"I hope we can reason with the Volcano God." Justine hoped.

Courage latched onto Justine's back since the rocks hurt him due to how hot they were.

"I gotcha, boy, I gotcha..." Justine soothed the dog.

Courage smiled at the teen and hugged close to her.

They soon made it down to the end of the volcano and came up to a door that said OTTO'S REAL ESTATE OFFICE. The door was scolding hot, but luckily for Justin and Justine, they could open it up without getting hurt or burned.

"A real estate office inside of a volcano?" Justin asked. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

They then saw a man wearing a brown suit, sitting in his office with air conditioners surrounding him.

"Is that the Volcano God?" Justin wondered.

"I simply hope not." Justine replied.

"Close the door!" Otto called out to them. "You're letting out all of the AC!"

The Volcano Twins and the cowardly dog then closed the door behind them.

"Any of you interested in a ski condo?" Otto asked as he took out a ski resort model on his desk.

"No thanks." Justin replied.

"What are you doing down here?" Justine asked.

"Why I'm making a business, of course!" Otto smiled simply to them. "Aren't you two a little old to be playing dress-up?"

Justin and Justine rolled their eyes.

"Is there a Volcano God here or not?" Justine asked, a little impatiently.

"And you better tell us!" Justin demanded.

Otto chuckled. "Volcano God?"

"Yeah!" Justine replied. "Where is he?"

"We need to talk to him," Justin added. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"There is no Volcano God." Otto told them.

"Huh?!" Justin, Justine, and Courage replied in surprise.

"As soon as we scare off the last of the pesky natives off the island, this oughta get 'em swimming off the island..." Otto explained his plan as he pressed buttons. "And I can cover the island with snow, using this bad boy!" he then pressed another button which opened a garage door to reveal a fancy looking car.

"Are you crazy?!" Justine asked.

"You can't do that!" Justin added.

Courage then tried to tell Otto about how the islanders were going to sacrifice Miriam and Muriel to the volcano.

"What, do they think that a Volcano God is looking for human offering or something?" Otto asked.

"Mm-hmm." Courage nodded.

"Uh... I'll name the lodge after 'em," Otto smiled as he pulled a lever to make the place rumble and steam. "Better get outta here before it's soup time!" he then ran toward his vehicle.

"Hey, come back here!" Justin demanded.

"Forget him, Bro," Justine told her brother. "We need to get out of here."

Courage soon heard Muriel and Miriam screaming until he then opened the door and saw the two fall and land right down in front of him.

"The big pig finished the pies!" Muriel told her dog.

"We gotta get out of here! I'm scared!" Miriam cried out before hugging Justin. "Hold me!"

The room shook and the machines short-circuited from the molten lava that was leaking into the room.

"We gotta get out of here!" Justine cried out.

"I don't wanna die!" Miriam whimpered.

Courage picked up Muriel, but Justin and Justine helped them and they all flew out of the volcano.

"You anger Volcano God!" The Chief scolded.

The volcano exploded and lava was coming down to the ground and everyone was running away.

"ABANDON ISLAND!" Cassius yelled out.

"What a day this vacation turned out to be..." Miriam sighed before hugging the male model. "But it's gotten better now that you're here with me."

"Should I tell her?" Justin asked his sister, referring to Jayna.

"Maybe later." Justine replied.

"Did you talk to the Volcano God about this?" Dawn asked the twins.

"Turns out there isn't a Volcano God, we'll explain once we're out of here." Justine told the moonchild.

"Dude, we're gonna have a long chat after this." Justin glared at the Chief.

Miriam giggled innocently.

"Phew!" Cassius panted as he wiped his forehead with his bandanna.

Wicky Wicky Woo giggled as she carried Eustace.

"It your fault, Dog and Teenage Children," The Chief scolded. "Volcano God angry, we will wear tattoos of your faces!"

Courage whimpered out of fear as they escaped from the volcano. He then saw Otto getting away in his car.

"Hey, that dude is getting away!" Justin noticed.

"Daddy, when are we going to get the resort named after me and then I can have my own property and then everyone will love me?" a spoiled little girl with black curly hair in a purple dress asked as she was sitting in the vehicle with Otto.

"Yes, we will, my little gumdrop." Otto promised.

"I'll get him, Justin, you take care of the lava." Justine decided.

"All right." Justin said before handing Miriam to his twin sister.

"Come here, Mim." Justine held her arms out for the Scottish teenage girl.

"Okay, be careful, hot stuff!" Miriam called out to Justin.

Justin sighed and rolled his eyes slightly as he went to take care of the molten lava. Justine sat Miriam down and went over to stop the real estate agent. Miriam looked to Justine and watched her go.

"I want it, now, Daddy, now, now, now!" the bratty girl demanded.

"We will soon, Ophelia, my little strudel." Otto promised.

"Good, we better!" Ophelia replied.

Justine soon jumped down in front of the vehicle.

"Who is that?" Ophelia asked.

"Off of the car, please!" Otto glared at Justine. "It costs more than your life!"

"No way, you need to pay for these crimes!" Justine glared back.

"Daddy, who is that?" Ophelia asked.

"Don't worry about her, coconut, she was just leaving." Otto said before popping the hood to make Justine get off of the car.

Justine punched the hood to have a fist sized hole in it.

"Hey, you better be able to pay for that!" Otto scolded.

Justine then broke the windshield with her bare fist and grabbed a hold of Otto. "You're under arrest!"

"You can't do that to my daddy!" Ophelia glared.

Justine soon grabbed Ophelia too and called the cops to take her and Otto away so no one would have to worry about them again. A lava hand then grabbed the two and pulled them into the volcano.

"Huh?" Justine asked in surprise.

Otto and Ophelia screamed as they were in big trouble now.

"Hey, Sis, I need some help!" Justin called out.

"I'm coming!" Justine called back.

The twins then worked together to help everyone else on the island.

Courage had an idea and then gestured for Dawn to come with him.

"You have an idea, boy?" Dawn asked.

Courage nodded to her.

"Courage has an idea." Dawn told Cassius.

"What is it, boy?" Cassius asked the cowardly dog.

Courage gestured for them to follow him to the car.

"What about the car?" Cassius asked.

"He said that it can help him with the lava situation." Dawn translated.

"Let's do it then!" Cassius urged. "Shirley must be worried sick about me!"

Courage seemed to blush at the mention of Shirley the Medium.

"How are you holding up, Sis?" Justin asked.

"Just fine!" Justine replied.

Courage then pressed some buttons to make snow come out.

"I get it now." Cassius said.

Courage pressed some more buttons and snow came out from the vent, covering him and the two teens.

"Smart dog." Dawn and Cassius smiled to the cowardly dog.

The snow then seemed to scare away the lava due to its intense coldness. Everyone then cheered in victory.

"You did it, Courage!" Muriel smiled. "You scared the lava right back into the volcano!"

"That's something you don't hear everyday." Miriam chuckled to her aunt.

Courage smiled sheepishly with his mouth full of snow.

"Is everyone okay?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, we are." Dawn smiled.

The sun was soon setting on the island.

"I think I've had enough vacation for one day." Miriam said as she felt really exhausted.

Justin and Justine glared at the Chief who just smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously to them.

"I believe you owe some of these kind folk an apology." Justine told the Chief.

"And no more throwing people into volcanoes!" Justin added.

"Allow me to send an apology to our visitors, Volcano Twins." The Chief decided.

"Thank you," Justine replied. "Hopefully you learned your lesson."

"Oh, yes, I apologize for this..." The Chief replied before clapping his hands to command the pilot and the monkey. "Please take this big, fat, wild boar as an apology."

The boar was bigger than ever before and let out a belch before laughing.

"Well, he does like pie and I make a wicked pie..." Muriel smiled. "But I have me Courage."

"Mm-hmm." Courage smiled up to Muriel as she pet his head.

Miriam then walked over to the male Reid twin. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"Oh, uh, no problem." Justin replied.

"I should do something for you..." Miriam smiled. "What do you say we go out to dinner and a movie so we can be even? I'll even buy dinner and you can choose what movie you want." she then got closer to him and even played with his hair.

"Look, I gotta tell you something," Justin took a deep breath. "It's nice that you're interested in me, but... I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh..." Miriam pouted.

"Poor Mim..." Dawn sighed. "Maybe Kurama would be happy with her."

"I'm sorry." Justin said.

"But we can be friends though... Right?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, we can be friends, I'm sorry, but if I didn't have a girlfriend, you'd be a good one." Justin smiled.

"Aw, thank you..." Miriam smiled back to the boy. "Can I at least hug you?"

"Just a hug." Justin nodded.

Miriam then squealed and hugged him. Justin smiled as he politely hugged the girl back.

"Come on, Eustace, time to go," Muriel told her husband as she took the coconut off his head. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"Friend? What friend?" Eustace scoffed. "I ain't got no friends!"

Wicky Wicky Woo sniffled before crying.

"That's pretty harsh." Justine told the farmer.

"Blah, blah, blah." Eustace scoffed.

"I guess you all prove there no Volcano God after all," The Chief said to the others. "We not stupid."

"Not so fast!" a voice called out.

"W-What was that?!" Cassius panicked.

The volcano rumbled before a lava beast emerged out from the volcano top.

"Looks like a lava version of Hexxus." Justine commented.

The lava figure soon threw out Otto and Ophelia.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ophelia glared before she looked up at Justin and suddenly had hearts in her eyes. "Why, hello, handsome."

"I'll tell ya, that ride turned me around," Otto said to the Chief. "Hey, Chief, what do you say my little pumpkin and I build you something nice? Huh? Anything you want..."

Wicky Wicky Woo put the marriage coconut on his head and gave him a tight hug with a giggle.

"And we would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling teenagers and that stupid dog!" Ophelia huffed.

Courage took out a flower lei and then decided to dance the hula with Miriam as the sun was setting.

"Well, it looks like this case is solved." Justine smiled.

"Thank you for helping us." Dawn smiled back.

"No problem," Justine replied and her cell phone then rang and she answered it. "Hello? Hey, Jo... Yeah, we're on our way, we had to take care of a problem first."

"Looks like we gotta bounce." Justin said to Dawn and Cassius.

"Thank you for helping us." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I love you, see you soon." Justine smiled as she hung up.

"Take me with you, you're my new boyfriend." Ophelia said to Justin.

"Um... Sorry, I already have a girlfriend." Justin told her.

"Come on, Bro, let's get going." Justine told her brother.

"Right, see you guys later." Justin nodded.

The Reid twins then flew off to go on their vacation while Dawn and Cassius would take the Bagge family home.

The End


End file.
